Oliver and Company Series Book 3: The Dog Competition
by Official-Rita-Fan
Summary: This is book 3 to my OAC book series. In this book, Rita and the gang are taken to a Dog Competition where they have to go through many obstacles to win a neat prize. Through it all, Georgette wants to be the one who wins, and she is even willing to cheat and cause Rita and the others to fail and trip. Will the gang be able to outwit the Poodle? Or will they claim defeat? Find out!
1. Chapter 1: Breakfast Quarrels

**Book three to my OAC series! Over time my stories have improved. I'm so excited on how this one turned out, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did! Thank you!**

Rita awoke the next day, the sun shining into the living room. She warily looked around, to see if anything was wrong... like always. Yet this time, everything was peaceful, and **everyone** was sleepily asleep.

She yawned and then stretched, her muscles flexing.

She finally then sat up, her green blanket falling off her long back.

Einstein slept nearby, snoring like a warthog, while Francis snoozed so peacefully.

She also watched as Dodger's chest rose and fell as he slept and Tito stirred restlessly nearby.

"Mmm... hmm? W-Wha? Rita?" The Chihuahua slid his eyes open so slowly it kinda looked like he was dying or something...

Rita tipped her head to one side. "You ok Tito?" she then asked.

Tito yawned at first before answering. "Uh yeah. I'm just still tired from being taken to the park yesterday I guess..." Tito remarked, reminding Rita of the lovely fun-filled time she and the gang had enjoyed at the park last night.

"Oh yeah! Last night's when we found that baseball! And then we chased that and the frisbee all night until eleven o' clock!" Rita explained the facts as she remembered bit by bit.

Tito smiled at this. "Yeah. I think, personally I went the farthest" The Chihuahua then admitted pridefully puffing out his chest.

"D-Do you always have to brag about yourself...?" Came a voice. Rita and Tito looked over to see that Francis had awaken.

Tito slowly shook his head in objection to this. "No, not always" Tito remarked with a flick of his small, thin tail.

Francis quickly rolled over onto his back as he spoke. "Yes. I think I went the farthest, seeming how badly my paws ache..." The Bulldog then bragged.

Rita rolled her eyes at this. _Males_.

"Will you two cut it out?" She then snorted as Tito frowned to Francis's comment.

"No, I think your paws ache because your fat and you've never ran that far in a long time! And the fact that you need to-!" Tito began barking up rude insults, receiving an unpleased growl from Francis.

"Your wrong! You immature little rodent!" Francis shot back.

But that's when Rita couldn't take it anymore!

"SHHHH! SHUT UP!" she spat in a loud whisper, making the two boisterous males finally shut it.

"Gosh, your going to wake someone like Georgette or Oliver! AND THEY'RE ALL THE WAY UPSTAIRS!"  
she bared her teeth, anger rousing inside of her chest.

Tito rolled her eyes while Francis gave a small snort.

Rita then frowned. "Well I'm getting breakfast" she remarked as she quickly strutted into the Kitchen, followed by Tito.

"Hey, uh, might I get the breakfast this time?" Tito nudged at the female Saluki with his forepaws.

She quickly shoved him off though. "I've never gotten breakfast before..." she complained.

Getting breakfast was quite a big deal around the house. And you had to do it without waking Winston or Jenny, which was quite the object of the 'game' so to speak.

"Woman! I said I wanna get the breakfast though...!" Tito frisked, his paws itching.

But Rita insisted anyways. "Come on Tito. You've gotten to do it twice now! And this'll be my first time..." she explained with a nudge to Tito's flank before she quickly looked up at the cabnet that held the box of dog-chow within it.

Tito grunted. "F-Fine... But don't spill any food! And don't go waking Winston or-!"  
But Rita cut him off. "I know!" She snarled. "That's the object isn't it? I know what I'm doing..." She reminded the stubborn Chihuahua before quickly bunching her haunches. She then leaped up onto the granite counter with slight effort, showing how strong she could be.

Tito rolled his eyes as he saw what she wanted to do. She wanted to impress the Chihuahua and show some male dogs that females can do the same thing any male can do! Even lift a log ontop of your own shoulders! (Seeming because at the park last night, the gnag had found a log and began doing log-squats with it...)

She then strutted carefully over to the food cabnet, her legs slightly wobbly.

"Be careful!" Tito hissed from the floor below.

Rita ignored this though. She quickly then reached the cabnet and then clamped her jaws around the handle that swung the doors of the wooden cabnet wide open, giving her a full view of delicious looking food!

But then something bewildered her. "H-Hey... where's the dog'chow?" she called below to Tito, who glanced up at the highest shelf.

Rita gasped as she followed his gaze to the shelf and saw that the dog-chow was all the way up there!  
Maybe she WASEN'T cut out for this!?

"Um..." she stalled a bit, making Tito slide a grin from below.

"Your not scared are you?" The Chihuahua taunted, making Rita slightly slip a bit from un-concentration.

But she quickly found her footing and quickly hung to he counter just like so, before falling to the floor.

"Phew! that was a close one, TITO!" she snarled for him to now be quiet so she could focus, at which he did.

"Alright.. here I go" she muttered half to herself before she reared up on her backpaws and then reached for the highest shelf with her darker brown forepaws.

She quickly found the ledge and then hauled herself upwards with all her strength and then clamped her jaws down on the box.

She had got it! But wait... could she still get down?

She then, wobbly, and shakily lifted the box of dog-chow down until it hit the granite counter.

"I-I did it..." she breathed in disbelief as she landed back on all fours along the counter.

"yeah, yeah, that's great. Now get down here! I'm starving!" Tito whined.

Rita quickly sent him a glare next. "What? Well aren't you at least happy for me? That was my first time doing it! And I didn't even spill it... see? It's like **I'm** the pro! **I'm** the-..."  
But Rita was quickly cut off from her bragging and suddenly slipped on some water, next to the sink.

"W-whoa-Whoa! WHOA! WHAAA!" She then lost her footing and then toppled to the floor, kicking the box of dog-chow while doing so...


	2. Chapter 2: Accidents Happen

**Chapter 2. Please enjoy, even though this one might seem small.**

"WHAAA!" Rita screeched as she fell to the floor, while kicking the box of dog-chow over with her left flailing backpaw as she flailed.

She quickly crashed into Tito, and then the dog-chow went... everywhere...

"What the!? I told you woman!" Tito quickly raged as he heard the food spill everywhere amongst the floor and the counter.

"Oh no!" Rita gasped as she sat up quickly.

The food was simply EVERYWHERE...

Rita quickly hung her head as she waited for Tito to begin his harsh, rash insults... but instead he sighed.

"C-Come on.. let's clean up" He remarked with a blank blink, making Rita tip her head in curiosity.

"W-what? Y-Your not mad at me for spilling the food?" she barked slowly.

Tito hesitated a bit before answering. "No... not really..." he finally breathed.

Rita still couldn't shake the thought from her mind though.

"W-Why?" she then asked, making Tito give her a small frown before answering.

"I... I once spilled the breakfast as well on my first try" Tito reminded her. But she still couldn't remember it.

"I don't remember that happeneing" she then cocked her head.

Tito sighed. "Because I did it when you were asleep.. everyone was asleep that morning. And I tried getting the breakfast down and then I slipped just like you... But I never told anyone this until now... because I quickly cleaned it up so that nobody could laugh at me" Tito finished with a sad look in his eyes.

Rita quickly thought this over. "I-It's ok Tito. Nobody would have laughed" She remarked.

"YES they would have! Don't lie! Think of Dodger and Francis!" Tito raged.

Rita then quickly thought about it and then presumed he was right...


	3. Chapter 3: TV Advertisements

**Chapter 3 gets into the story real good. Please enjoy!**

He quickly gasped though at the sight of the spilled Dog-Chow.

"Whoa! What happened?" He asked, shedding a grin.

Rita gave a growl. "I-..." She began but Tito cut in. "She tried to get breakfast and spilt it! EVERYWHERE!" The Chihuahua rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, making Rita give a startled glance at him.

After what he had just told her!? He'd go pull a stunt like that!?

Dodger only gave a chuckle. "Oh well.. that's what she get's, seeming she's a first timer"  
He remarked, getting a look from her.

But then Winston suddenly came drowsily slumping into the kitchen.

Instantly as he entered, his eyes bolted awake.

"MY WORD! WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE!?" Winston gasped as the horrific sight.

Rita quickly slumped her shoulders and hung her head in shame.

The next few minutes weren't so good, seeming she had to help clean up, alonside with Tito.

"Dang girl! Next time I won't even bother to come into the kitchen if this is the payment I get"  
Tito joked in a rash voice though.

Rita only rolled her eyes, but that's when Georgette came rushing downatirs.

"Quickly! Francis! Einstein! Move over, and give me the remote! The Dog Competition is on!"  
The Poodle screeched in alarm as she leaped onto the couch.

Rita quickly perked her ears at this though. The Dog Competition? What's that?

She quickly then made her way towards the living room couch, along with Tito and Dodger.

"Hmm? what did you say?" Rita then asked.

Georgette quickly snorted. "Only the best show on T.V!" she mused as her eyes gleamed with glee before glancing back at the T.V.

"Hmmm...?" Rita then looked at the T.V and saw something unbelievable! Dogs! They were running, boundig, leaping, swimming and more! Oh how fun it looked!

"Wait so... these dogs just do these things for what now?" Rita then asked intently.

Georgette smiled. "Why, they win a prize of course!" Georgette explained with such enthusiasm.

"hey, what kinda of prize?" Tito budded into their conversation.

Rita wanted to undoubtfully know too.

"They win a million dollars and a pass to watch DOG-FANCY! OH HOW FUN WOULD THAT BE! TO MEET THE STARS OF DOG-FANCY! OH I CAN PICTURE IT NOW!" Georgette admired.

Rita didn't think too fondly of the prize... but races, swims, runs and more!? That sounded like fun!

"W-Well.. that does sound rather-..." But then Rita was cut off by Georgette again.

"OH LOOK!" she suddenly shrieked.

Einstein quickly snorted. "Shush" he muttered.

"No wait look!" Georgette yelped.

Rita quickly then looked at the T.V to see a note on the screen.

_'Call 1800-788-3489 today to enter your dog in the Dog-Competition'_ is what the note said.

Rita gasped at this.

They could enter? But how?

Instantly Georgette leaped off the couch. "We've gotta go! We've gotta!" She whined.

"Shut up!" Dodger retorted.

But the Poodle only ignored the bossy Terrier...

"Oh my! I'm going to get Jenny!" She screeched and then leaped away for the stairs.

Rita's mind was boggled at this. They were aloud to enter? But how? Well she didn't care...  
all she wanted to do was try it! It seemed fun!


	4. Chapter 4: Dreams and Actions

**Another chapter to my third book. Hope I'm not making my chapters TOO small. Sorry if I am, because I'm just trying to create the stories for all of my readers. And if I don't move on from every next chapter, it takes up too much time. So, sorry for the small chapters. Hope you enjoy anyway! And please give me feedback! Thank you!**

Georgette dragged Jenny and Winston into the room and barked several times for them to look at the note on the screen. Winston disliked the idea but Jenny loved it!

She instantly began pleading to go, and sure enough... Winston agreed.

"Come on everyone into the car!" Jenny yelled as soon as Winston and her got prepared to get in the car and drive.

"Oh yeeeeaah! Car ride!" Tito squeaked happily.

"Can I stay home?" Einstein asked, but everyone ignored him. Especially Rita.  
She couldn't wait to do this!  
She hadn't really felt this happy and excited in weeks since Fagin died.

About five or six months ago now, Fagin had died in a car wreck from Bahar, Sykes step-brother.

Bahar had deviously planned the wreck all along, and that was the same time that DeSoto and Roscoe had returned for revenge. But They were no match for the crafty gang members.

In fact, people named the FBI Inc Had arrived at their house in time to stop Bahar from shooting anyone with a mad gun in his hand. And sure enough, everyone soon forgot about the accident... well almost everyone.

Rita still had a mind of her own. She missed Fagin. and it seemed like Dodger and maybe Francis did too... but Einstein, and Tito seemed ok with life as it is now.

Rita then tried to shake the thoughts from her head.

She then took her place next to the window on the right side of the car.

Dodger was between her and Francis while Georgette and Einstein sat in the back.  
And Tito and Oliver simply took the passenger seat with Jenny.

Everything was all sorted out... and Rita couldn't wait to compete in the competition.

It was going to be great! Oh she could just tell... Imagining running in a race and swimming and going through hoops and obstacles... what a day that would be... or maybe.. MANY days...

* * *

Along down the road, Rita fell asleep and drifted into a passionate dream... She dreamed of racing! Racing with other Saluki's and hounds! All sorts of dogs were there and she was one of them!

The race started and she took off, her legs flying! Oh she could almost taste the wind! But... that's when Dodger suddenly collided into her, making her stir from her wonderful dream.

"Wha?" she opened her eyes slowly to see that Dodger and Francis were play-fighting!

_And At a time like This!?_

"Boys! Boys!" She instantly snapped as she fully awoke. Dodger quickly stopped at this tone of hers, but Francis only ignored this and kicked Dodger into Rita's face, making the two collide and entwine seat-belts.(at which the dogs wore for safety)

"what the!?" Rita was so shocked at the sudden rush of emotion she didn't know what to feel. Embarrassment. Anger. Sympathy. What?

She quickly tried to shove him away. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" Dodger complained as he struggled to pull away from her, but their seat-belts were still entangled.

Dodger quickly flattened his ears. "I-I'm so sorry Rita" he assured, which only made Rita crack a grin. "Bad dog. NOW GET OFF!" she wasn't kidding. She didn't have time for this! She wanted to get back to her dream...! If she could... but she couldn't and she knew it, which she didn't like to admit...


	5. Chapter 5: Trainers and Sorrow

**Next chapter, hope you enjoy!**

The car rounded another corner and sure enough Francis and Dodger started wrestling again! Rita scowled from in her corner of the car-seat. She didn't like to be crowded. Especially by a couple of mutts who didn't know how to act right in a car!

But later on sure enough, the Dog Competition stadium came into view! Rita gave a sigh of relief at the sight.

"Look man! Check it out!" Tito called from up front, as his tail wagged furiously. Einstein also gave a sharp bark of excitement. "Alright so as soon as we get there, we will not go rushing off... Promise me that Jennifer" Winston quickly reminded as he parked.

But Jenny was also too interested in the stadium... It was just a jaw-dropping sight.

* * *

"Thank you for signing in!" The lady had said once they had signed in and they were led to the training area. Or more like Warm-up area.

The gang was quickly taken to the tracks. Rita gasped at how amazingly big the stadium was though once they got in there..

"Whoa man this is big!" Tito remarked as he glanced around. There were hundreds of stands where people stood, cheering and waving flags and other things. Everything was marvelous! And yet... it was all happening so fast! Rita couldn't do this!? Not yet of course...

"Alright Jennifer, You go off and show the dogs how it's done... and I-I'll Pay for the... Bill" Winston snorted in disgust.

Jenny smiled. "Ok guys! This is it!" She squealed looking around at all the competitions.

"Whoa... This is it?" Einstein then barked from beside the awe-struck Rita.

Georgette snorted. "Nonsense! This isn't but only the beginning!" She mused, flicking her bobbed tail, which seemed kind of snobbish for Rita.

_She thinks she knows everything..._ Rita thought.

_Well she doesn't... _

But then a look of confusion crossed Jenny's face. "Hmm.. I-I can't train all of you guys at the same time...?" She muttered to herself, which made Georgette gasp of sudden horror from the thought of leaving.

But then Jenny quickly went and asked Winston, who motioned over towards a booth that had smiling Dog-trainers that could help train your dog(s).

Rita snorted sadly for a moment at the sight though. She wanted to train with Jenny!

_Guess not..._

They were then led over to the booth.

"Um... excuse me sir... ma'am.. uh... Trainers. I need a few of you to help train my dogs" She explained, pointing at the gang, at which Oliver lowered his head and began slumping his shoulders. He then slowly began padding towards Winston.

But Rita cocked her head at this sight.

"W-What's Oliver doing?" She quickly nudged Dodger, who's tail was wagging impatiently.

The Terrier quickly glanced over his shoulder to his broken-hearted friend.

"Huh? I don't know?" He and Rita then quickly ran up to Oliver.

"hey kid. Where are you going? Don't you want a Trainer?" Rita asked with respect. Dodger snorted though, answering for the Tabby before the kitten even had a chance to open his mouth.

"Oh that's right! Jenny probably wants to train him! I see!" Dodger slid a grin at the Tabby. "Lucky." he added, but this seemed to only make Oliver's ears and tail droop even more.

"N-No! That's not it!" He finally hissed, depression seeping into his tone.

Dodger quickly flinched at his sudden voice of tone though.

"Well... then what do you mean?" Rita asked next.

Oliver slowly hesitated a bit before speaking. "I c-can't compete in the **Dog-**Competition.." he reminded, getting a gasp from both Rita and Dodger at the same time...


	6. Chapter 6: Starting Out

**My next chapter. Sorry so for how long it took me to make these next chapters. I had a few things I had to do. But please enjoy!**

Rita couldn't believe that Oliver had to quit! This was a dog competition! She had totally forgot!

_Oh how rude I must have been towards him...! I should have said something reassuringly..._

But it was too late. Oliver and scurried of with Winston towards the stands to... WATCH.

Rita and Dodger then, gloomily, made their way back to the Trainer Booth.

"This is Einstein" Jenny began then introducing her dogs to the Trainers. Einstein though seemed shy at first. He quickly tried a small smile, which only got an even bigger one from the Trainer.

"I'm Mary, Einstein. I'll be your trainer" The lady patted the Great Dane on the head before the two set off to train. Rita's paws though itched with anticipation.

Jenny then went to Dodger, who received a male trainer. The trainer was quite old like in his fifties-looking but he had a jolly spirit.

"Yo dog I'll be your trainer!" The black man high-pawed Dodger who smiled wildly at this.

Rita smiled at this sight too. Dodger had gotten the perfect trainer for him.. And she knew they'd get along just well... But what about her? Would she get a nice trainer?

But that's when Jenny got down to Rita.

"Alright... And this is Rita. She's a Saluki" Jenny explained shyly.

The trainer nodded with another smile. "Hello Rita. My name is Jordan" The lady patted Rita on the head.

Rita smiled. This person sounded nice. Maybe they'd grow to be great friends?

"And then this is Georgette" Jenny then showed another girl.

Georgette quickly straightened herself, making sure she looked in style.

"Hi. I'm Jamie" The girl smiled at Georgette who quickly began bragging. "I think I got the best trainer!" The Poodle quickly remarked.

Rita only rolled her eyes though.

"Come on Rita. We've gotta go practice" Jordan then urged Rita. But Rita really wanted to see who Francis and Tito got... guess not?

* * *

Jordan then led Rita towards a racing track. "W-What's this?" Rita asked, looking over her shoulder for anyone from the gang... but then she remembered she was on her own, which made her kinda feel down.

"Oh" she muttered but then turned her attention back on her trainer.

"Alright Rita, in this course you must run your fastest while I time you..." Jordan explained, which made Rita quickly snort in objection.

"WHAT!? Do they expect us, apprentices, to start out like this? I've never done this before!" Rita complained, but humans like Jordan couldn't understand dogs...

"It's ok girl. We'll practice a lot. And then when it's time to really Race in the competition, you'll be ready. You've got the legs to do so!" Jordan remarked, making Rita give only a slight wag of her tail. Maybe she could do this?

* * *

"Go!" Jordan then shouted as they began training. Rita quickly took off and sped down the dusty track. Her heart pumped wildly as her paws thrummed the ground madly.

She could do this!

But then suddenly, her paws fumbled and then she began stumbling until she toppled over, head-first into the soil-matted track.

"OWW!" she let out a howl of pain as she thumped the ground.

She quickly glanced to see if Jordan was coming to her aid, but... she wasn't!

Jordan was waving her arms in the air to come back.

_Wait what? It's kind of like we've gotta survive on our own out here... _Rita thought roughly as she picked herself up and began racing back to start, where Jordan awaited.

When she got there, Jordan gave her a pat on the back, and then quickly examined her paws for a few short moments. "Your ok girl. You've just gotta be careful out there. I-I know it's your first time doing this, but your owner paid us a lot of money to get you fit and ready for the real race" Jordan explained as she brushed some dost off of Rita's coat next.

Rita nodded slowly, understandingly.

"I... I've gotta do this" Rita quickly told herself.

She then gave a wag of her long bushy tail to confirm to Jordan that she had understood.

"Ok then get out there!" Jordan cheered, making Rita give a sharp bark of glee! She had hope! She did!


	7. Chapter 7: Versing Friends

**Next chapter! Please enjoy as it gets more interesting! Thank you for reading and don't forget to leave a comment!**

Rita panted wildly as she finally finished round three of the practice races.

"Oh... dang when will it end?" Rita huffed to herself as she quickly picked her way back to her Trainer, Jordan.

"Good girl!" Jordan welcomed her back with a cheering tone. Rita quickly perked her ears at this. For the last, what, forty minutes they had been training, Rita had gotten quite attached to Jordan and her tone of voice. She was quite young yet experienced

Shortly after that round, Jordan gave Rita another bowl of water before the next practice race.

"Alright let's do this!" Jordan cheered, making Rita give a bounce. But that's when a familiar voice suddenly rang into Rita's ears. She quickly jerked her head around to see her favorite Terrier! Dodger!

"Oh Dodger!" Rita quickly yipped at his sight.

"Rita!" Dodger quickly raced over to her, his paws bounding ever so slightly.

"S-So where have you been? Like what have you done so far?" Dodger asked.

Rita quickly nodded towards the race track. "racing is all I've done so far, and I still can't quite get it right" She explained quite awkwardly.

Dodger only grinned, his ears perking. "I've been to the Agility Course" he then remarked. "but I'm now coming to the Race track..." He commented.

"Hey... wanna race?" he then lolled out his tongue.

Rita smiled. "Sure!" She barked before rushing back over to Jordan.

"Alright let's do this girl" Jordan patted her on the back.

Rita couldn't wait! She was going to race Dodger!

* * *

"Go!" Kyle, Dodger's trainer shouted. Rita quickly sped off down the track, her floppy ears flowing back in the rushing wind.

She quickly glanced over to her left to see Dodger, racing by her side.

"L-Let's see who can go faster!" Dodger barked loudly above the wind as the two ran.

Rita winked. "Your on!" She challenged and then kicked off even harder with her back legs, gaining speed each time.

She thrummed her paws madly, Dodger doing the same. Then she saw the finish line. And in the back of her head, even though she knew that this wasn't the actual race, it felt important to her! She wanted to win against that mutt! She quickly turned to glance at him.

She quickly noticed that he was slowing down.

Rita grinned at this sight. This was her chance!

"And the Saluki takes the lead!" She chanted herself on. But that's when suddenly Dodger bolted out with speed from behind! Rita gasped. He had been saving some energy for at the end! Dodger quickly sped past her, giving her a wink and then leaped over the finish line... first.

Rita was so mind-stricken at the moment that she began to stumble again and then crashed to the ground.

She gave a moan as dust clogged her nose and mouth for a few seconds before she sat up. "Oh great!" she complained as Dodger pride-fully then padded over to her, his chest puffed out like some kind of super dog.

"Did you taste my dust?" The Terrier teased, making Rita give a scowl at him.

"No... we were on different lanes" she remarked before rising to her paws.

_Next time... I'll get you_


	8. Chapter 8: The Great Race

**This and the next chapter is probably the best chapters I'll ever write! Please enjoy!**

Rita finally readied herself as the Great race was about begin. The REAL COMPETITION!

She couldn't believe it! It was time!

For the last, past five hours she had been training at the Agility Course and the Disc competition. But now... this as it!

The competition was beginning! There were three stages... The Great Race, The Agility Run, and the Disc Throwing Competition!

"Alright racers! Take your mark!" A man's voice sounded from somewhere that made Rita's ears ring, but she quickly shrugged it off. This was her time to shine.

She quickly looked down the row of racers, seeing her friends like Dodger, Einstein and Georgette and a few other dogs that she didn't know.

"Get set..." the speaker announced as a load of cheering fans shouted from amongst the huge stadium.

"GOOO!" the voice then shouted. Quicker than she could have thought, Rita bursted out with speed. She flew down the track with a Labrador and a Husky tailing her.

Rita studied her lane ahead, as well as everyone else's lanes. Her lane seemed longer! But what was she thinking? They were all the same. She was just overreacting.

The Husky soon tripped leaving a few others in the lead as well as Rita. Her heart pounded now as she soared down the track. She couldn't trip! She just couldn't! Not like that Husky she had seen do.

But then she heard a howl that sounded familiar. Einstein had tripped! She quickly recognized his large, deep bark.

Hundreds of bad thoughts buzzed through her head. What if she tripped? What if she twisted her paw while racing? W-What if... Dodger tripped?

But then there came another howl from the Labrador she had been racing beside for so long.

Now the only leaders that were left were her, Dodger and... Georgette!

"It's gonna be a close one!" The speaker announced as the finish line neared.

"Come on... Come on!" Rita urged herself onward. Her paws now felt as if they were on fire! She was speeding so fast!

She then glanced sideways to catch Georgette's view.

"Y-Y-You'll never win this!" Georgette screeched from her won lane, making Rita frown. It wasn't much of a big deal... it was a race! A game!

But... that's when a devious thought occurred in her mind.

_I-I'm going to show that Poodle what for! I'm going to win this, and end this! I'll show her! I'll show them all!_

She then pelted off with a burst of energy! Everything now blurred past her as if she were a cheetah or something!

"I-I'm winning!" she then screeched as she thrummed closer and closer to the finish line!

* * *

Georgette gasped as Rita sped up, soaring towards the finish line like some kind of possessed mutt!

"No! I-I can't lose!" Georgette screeched.

but then something... no wait someone, interrupted her fit.

"Cool it! It's only a competition!" Georgette looked over to see Dodger. The Terrier was giving her a glare as he ran.

"IT'S A BIG DEAL TO ME MUTT! IT'S A COMPETITION THAT I'M GOING TO WIN!" Georgette snickered.

She then came up with a devious, dastardly thought.

But the Terrier just kept on trying to reassure her while she thought. "Come on Georgette... you might win something else like the Disc Throwing Competition. But at least give Rita credit! I mean, she's really going fast!" Dodger mused, trying to give Georgette a friendly smile... But that's when Georgette lashed out!

"No! I WILL NOT LOSE! WATCH ME WIN THIS RACE!" Georgette then quickly skidded her paws sideways and flew dust up into Dodger's eyes.

"ACK! D'OWW!" Dodger yelped as he then began stumbling head-first.

"W-WHOA! WHOOOAAA! NOOOOOOO!" Dodger shrieked with sudden horror as he rolled over and over in his lane. He was failing! No wait... Georgette had cheated!


	9. Chapter 9: The Tragic End

**This is it! The best chapter! Pleas enjoy!**

There was a sudden sharp yelp and then a howl. Rita quickly couldn't take it any longer. Something was happening back there! She quickly glanced over her shoulder next to see... DODGER! He had been... tripped!

Rita's heart pounded with worry and sudden anger. But what could she do? She couldn't restart the race... could she? No! There was only one thing that she knew to do...

She quickly slowed right at the foot of the finish line and then skidded to a halt, right before crossing the finish line.

Her thoughts swirled madly in her head but she was too intent on doing something... not winning the darn race... she was not going to let Georgette let this slip.

She slowly began backing up and then slowly began rushed to Dodger's side, who was laying limply within the dusty soil.

Georgette on the other hand, raced to the finish line like a hitched dog!

"YEEEEHAAAH!" the Poodle yipped with glee as she crossed it, at which, Rita didn't care. She cared for her **friends.**

Dodger, slowly looked up at her.

"R-Rita? D-Did you win...?" He struggled to get the words out.

Rita only shook her head, depressively, as Jordan came running up with Kyle.

"Dodger! Rita! What happened!? Are you alright?" Kyle asked frantically.

Rita only gave a sharp bark in reply.

But then... Jordan came rushing to her side. "R-Rita?" Jordan sounded so shocked to hardly even speak.

Rita only hung her head then. She was too depressed now for not winning the race... and yet she knew she had done the right thing not to.

She cared of her friends more than winning.

"Rita... you did an impressive thing... that many dogs would have never done" Jordan explained, surprisingly.

Rita nodded and then turned back to Dodger. "It wasn't fair for me to get a chance to win and not you..." She explained.

Dodger gave a weak smile. "But I-I was h-hardly even in the l-lead?" Dodger confessed making Rita slide a grin.

"Well then maybe you tasted my dust?" she teased, making Dodger smile wildly now...

* * *

Later that day Winston and Jenny came rushing up to them from the stands.

Georgette on the other land, was wanting to go to the next course, the Agility Course... which... Winston surprisingly disagreed.

"We're going home" he had said, surprising everyone especially Rita...

"aww man.." Tito nudged Dodger once they were all gathered back in the car, and once they had left the stadium.

"I thought you and Rita were the best out there!" Tito explained thoughtfully with a broad smile, making Rita flash a smile back at the Chihuahua.

"Yes... But I would never abandon my friends" she reminded Tito with a nod.

She then glanced back at Georgette who was crying and sobbing in the back from leaving...

But this didn't seem to bother anyone, now knowing how selfish she could be whenever she wanted.

Rita then glanced over at Dodger. The Terrier was surprisingly looking at her at the moment as well...

She couldn't help but smile. Deep inside her she felt... like a spark or something for the Terrier. I mean, even she couldn't believe the fact that she didn't win when she had the chance...

Jamie, Georgette's trainer had been so excited for the Poodle at the end that they BOTH were prancing around like two horses! But... departing from Jordan was also another hard thing that had faced earlier...

Yet she couldn't go back... she just couldn't... Well she could... but... she wouldn't.


End file.
